Upendi
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: Faith x Seth, this is for my friend. In this one it's a story in a different universe where Faith is Zelda and Seth is Link but the names stay the same.


There once was a kingdom full of magical creatures, it was a vast land full of mountiouns, lakes and separated by an ocean, it had trees and other cities, on one of the islands sat a castle. The name of this place? Hyrule. Many castles were a part of this kingdom, but there's one in specific castle talked about through out the land. Princess Faith's castle. Also known by it's proper name Hyrule castle. The princess loved her kingdom, and the people in it but wanted to be rescued from the place for good. One day while looking at the Orinca of Time, the siren that Ganon has returned. Princess Faith hurries up hiding it again, runs upstairs to sit in her throne.

Ganon bows with fake respect. Princess Faith just stairs at him.

"Princess Faith, it is a pleasure that you'd come see me your self this time. No! An honur." says Ganon

"You may rise." says Princess Faith

Ganon rises.

"Ganon, what do I have the pleasure of this visit?" asks Princess Faith

They both knew she didn't mean it and they both knew what he came for.

"You know as well as I do, that I come for. I came for the The Ocarina of Time." says Ganon

"As I have said many times before you can not have it. " says Princess Faith

"Then I shall take it!" says Ganon

"How will you, when you don't even know where it is. No body in here will tell you where it is, even if they knew where it is." says Princess Faith

Ganon grabs her by the waist and pulls her close to him.

"Then I'll make you tell me!" growls Ganon

"And if I refuse to tell you?" asks Princess Faith

"You will tell me." says Ganon He runs to his horse and rides off with Princess Faith in hand. You'd think you'd hear the princess scream in fear, it seems normal even. But she doesn't she knows her love Seth will come rescue her. He's a peasant so their love is forbidden. But they don't care, they fell in love all the same.

Flashback: Princess Faith has snuck away, as fast as she could. Happy to see Seth at the place they agreed to, she hugs him.

"Seth I'm so sorry, that I'm late." says Princess Faith

"Don't worry about it.I am in Upendi. Until the end of time. Our hearts are intertwined." says Seth

Princess Faith gives him a confused look.

"I love you, now and forever our hearts are intertwined. " says Seth

Princess Faith blushes and smiles.

" I am in Upendi" says Princess Faith

She touches his chest where his heart would be. She closes her eyes and feels his heartbeat through her hand. He pulls her close to him and kisses her. She opens her eyes in surprise then smiles and kisses him back. After a minute the sit on the grass and cuddle for an hour.

"Will you play a song for me? " asks Princess Faith

Seth smiles gets up and bows to her. "As you wish." he says, with a wink

He takes out his pipes and plays them. Until guards come and find to find her. Princess Faith sighs and gets up.

"I must go." says Princess Faith

"Good bye. Just yell for me when your in danger and I'll save you every time." says Seth

"Yell for you? How especially if were far apart, would you know to come by yelling your name?" asks Princess Faith

"Not my name. My Upendi.," he says, taking a piece of her hair. "Think about what I looks you earlier."

He kisses her again, and she leaves without another word.

End of FlashBack

They have finally made it to Ganon's castle where Princess Faith is locked up, in a cell. "Think about what he said huh?" says Princess Faith

She thinks to her self and smiles.

"...our hearts are intertwined...not my Upendi." Plays in her mind.

"Upendi!" she says/feels with her heart.

Back at Seth's place, Seth stops fixing his pipes.

"I'm coming Princess." He says

He gets up,after packing necessities and packing his old pipes. Since his new ones are broken. He leaves for Ganon's castle.

Back at Ganon's castle three days has passed. Princess Faith has refused to eat any food or drink anything brought to her. Knowing Ganon will stoop to anything to get as he pleases. Today Ganon calls for her. She joins him at the table.

"It has been three day. You have not ate a thing. You must be starving." says Ganon "I am fine." says Princess Faith

"I find that hard to believe.," says Ganon,a caterier brings in food and sets them down. "Go ahead princess, eat to your hearts desire."

"Your really stooping down to bribing with food? Isn't that beneath you?" says Princess Faith

"Enough! When will you tell me where you have hide the Ocarina of Time!" demands Ganon

"I will never tell you. If that is all you needed, I'll return to my cell." says Princess Faith

She gets up and goes to the guards.

"Will you lead me back?" asks Princess Faith

The guards nod and lead her back to her cell. An hour later there is clashes and sounds of people dieng. Princess Faith backs up and smiles as Seth breaks into the room.

"I knew you'd figure it out." says Seth

"Just needed to give me a little time." says Princess Faith "Come on let's pick up the Ocarina of Time and leave Hyrule." says Seth

She smiles and thinks finally.

She opens her eyes and nods.

"Let's get out of here. " says Princess Faith

After fighting/defeating Ganon and picking up the Ocarina of Time. Princess Faith leaves her people with hope and a promise not to abbandon them. The two leave to go to a place where they can live together forever.

The end


End file.
